


And Let's Build a Lego House

by kangelique



Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Building A Home, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear of Death, Gen, Heartfelt Conversation, Hot cocoa and rum, Killian is her shelter, Kind of for Thanksgiving, Season 6 deleted scene episode 5 "Street Rats", Some rough kisses, Talking About The Future, True Love, but also kind of not, kind of intense, tender kisses, tender moment, whatever your heart desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: All sins can be forgiven when someone loves you, right?But what if you're the sin, what if all the happy endings weigh on your shoulders?It's been a tough day and Emma is right. It's a perfect night for a fire and some hot buttered rum.It might also be the perfect night to confess she's trying to build something.Like a home.Like a home with Captain Hook
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	And Let's Build a Lego House

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I hope you're all safe and happy in your own lego houses

**And Let's Build a Lego House:**

_"And it's dark in a cold December  
But I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken, I will mend you  
And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_ _now"_

She was right. It had been a perfect night for a fire and some hot buttered rum. 

They’d started it back in Neverland. Honestly she hadn’t noticed until he casually pointed it out, but then again her feelings, her relationship, her love for Killian had just _happened_ and it made sense she couldn’t pinpoint a moment when they decided because they were too busy just _being._

In Neverland, the nights were long and the days were dreadful. No matter what, the lost boys’ sobs and pleas for home had been haunting soundtrack that refused to let Emma rest, and often, she wandered around the campsite to find Hook facing the same problem. 

Somehow, there was always a log available next to him. His smile always implied he wouldn’t mind the company and she never asked if he would share his rum. She’d plopped herself down, snatch his flask, and pray the rum would numb her past faster. He’d notice the things she couldn’t bring herself to care about, like how goosebumps were raised on her arms, by fear or by cold, she wasn’t sure, but he’d disappear into the jungle to collect more firewood and suddenly there was warmth and there were different types of flames burning brightly. 

Later on when they were dating, they’d trade in their date nights out to fancy restaurants for his room at Granny’s. This time she’d accept his arms instead of his waistcoat and they’d pass the flask back and forth in companionable silence, soaking each other’s body heat for hours as they talked. In the Underworld, he couldn’t taste rum, but she’d bought a bottle anyway, and for an afternoon, while Regina was off fixing her family issues with Zelena, she’d conjured a fire at their house and hoped caressing his hair on her lap as they lay on the couch gave him strength, helped him feel more than death. When they arrived home, hand in hand, they’d dropped by the fireplace and drank and kissed until her head buzzed and her lips swelled. Shortly after he moved in, Emma realized she had a soft spot for this, she was greedy for the time to feel his warmth and his heart. 

Now his warmth joined with the burning flames they’d created hours ago, and a sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against him to place her mug on the coffee table behind him. She licked her lips free of the leftover whipped cream and lightly closed her eyes for a moment to savor the faint buzz in her head. Although she’d been drinking hot cocoa as opposed to Killian’s mug of pure rum, she’d poured a healthy amount into her own. Should she ask him for more? Her hand was steady and the visions were at bay for the first time all day, but she wished it didn’t take alcohol to make a dent of relief, she wished...the day’s events hit her like a truck and her cheek dropped to Killian’s shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist and firmly pulled her against his chest. 

“Are you fatigued, love?” 

Emma snorted. There was the understatement of the year. “It wasn’t the easiest day,” she said softly. He hummed, caressing the curve of his hook up and down her back, stopping every few seconds to rub circles on the spots where her dread kept her taut. They’d found Aladdin but -her nose scrunched, her tongue suddenly remembering the awkward taste of Regina’s potion. Ader’s Fork was repulsive mixed with the poptart she’d had this morning. “I think my breath still smells like that locator potion.”

Killian scoffed, eyes flashing his teasing. “You kiss me with that mouth, Swan?”

To prove they both didn’t care, Emma quickly cupped his cheek and captured his mouth. Her tongue slid against his once before she pulled back, smirking when his face silently chased after hers. “You act like your morning breath’s any better, pirate,” she said, snuggling her cheek into the crook of his neck. 

“Oi!” His hook smacked her ass gently and she giggled. 

“I’m serious though, I brushed my teeth.”

He gave her one of his famous incredulous eyebrows. “Before or after you had your italian dish?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Just say pizza, babe.”

“The name sounds rather questionable,” he huffed. 

“It’s pizza, Killian.” She frowned and sat back on his thighs. His hand and hook immediately settled on her hips as she shoved his shoulder. “I thought you liked it,” she accused. 

Killian winced, finger finding the back of his ear and scratching furiously. “Admittedly, my taste for it is a work in progress,” he shrugged. 

Her gaze softened. Now that it came to light, he had tried. Letting her eat all the pepperoni’s he collected on a mountain away from his slice, never complaining about the fact that there was too much tomato on his, and biting on the crust when he thought she wasn’t looking to make the experience bearable. Their eyes met and he gave her an apologetic smile. She shook her head, sliding closer to press their foreheads together. “We’ll get chinese next time, okay?” With vegetables. Something healthy. Something to suit his unique diet, just something for him. 

He smiled as he stroked her arm. “Perhaps,” he whispered, brushing his nose with hers. “Perhaps we’ll get your heart’s desire.”

Emma inhaled a deep breath, the way she did when he made her his priority, when he held her heart above his pain without hesitation. Did she deserve it? Did she deserve his unconditional love? Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she was pressed so hard to him both their lungs struggled for air, but her fingers needed to snaked up his nape, taking his silky locks with her, and keeping them tightly inside her fists. Her hands, grasping his face, needing him to know she tried, she was trying, she didn’t intend for her fear to get in the way of loving him. “I want what your heart wants too,” she whispered. 

Killian shook his head and cradled her cheek. His thumb caught the first tear and returned to settle under her eye, tapping just enough to coax her gaze to his. “I only want _you_ , love,” he whispered back and Emma crashed her lips to his, their teeth clanking as her tongue fought to show him he had a right to be angry. She told him with every hot slant of their lips that she’d been selfish. Every seize of his mouth told him she didn’t want to lose him. She squeezed her eye shut to hold back her gathering regret as he kissed her back fiercely, tilting his head to further tangle their tongues, and his palm on the back of her neck urging her forward as desperately as she gripped the lapels of his jacket, gripped the fabric on his back, along his arms, on his shoulders, on his sides. He captured her lips again and again and she tasted his disappointment, the hint of anger that clung to him, but then his mouth moved softer, tender against hers and he _understood._ Despite everything. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma said gently. She leaned her lips to his, offering, and he accepted them in a sweet kiss. “Sorry I didn’t trust you.” 

He smiled sadly and caressed her hair, thumbing her chin. “Tell me now, darling, why didn’t you?” he asked, gaze attentive, searching the answer for her trembling frown. 

“I’m scared.” She couldn’t look at him. The love he had for her was outlined on his face as he stared at her and it was too much, too true, too unfair. She turned and slammed her cheek into his, nose and lips getting brief respites from his skin as his arms tightened around her. “I die.” She swallowed thickly. “I die every time and you deserve a future.” _And I can’t give you that._

He sighed, hand and hook burying in her hair. “Have you forgotten you are a part of that future?”

“No.” She pulled back and their eyes locked. His lips were swollen and pulsing and tired of fighting too when they met hers halfway. “ _No,_ but I don’t want to ruin it.” Her fingers threaded through his hair, as fast and as dependent as the heart throbbing against her palm. Didn’t he get it? He’d changed. He wasn’t a villain anymore. His happy ending was a breath away and she refused to be the reason it all crumbled. “I’m going to ruin it, I’m going to die.” 

“We will find a way, love,” Killian promised intensely. His eyes raged with a brewing storm, a storm that was only born when you’d lost too much too soon. “We will convert fate.”

Her lips twitched into a small smile. “I hope so,” she whispered. She leaned closer, wrapping her fingers around his hook and folding their fingers tightly. “Hey, you know I want this? I wanted it since Camelot. “

 _But what about him?_ Her mom had asked. _You’re trying to build something._

“I’m trying to build something. With you” His eyes widened slightly, but he was ready. They were finally ready. 

“I forgive you, sweetheart,” Killian replied softly.

They could do this. They could have a morning routine, they could wake up on the same side of the bed, their jackets could fill the closet, they could make a _home._

“Really?” He kissed her and it didn’t matter that his thumb was a regular occurrence on her cheek, it never failed to make her breath hitch and her eyelids flutter because it _knew,_ it traced with intention, it pressed with fervor, it wanted to melt her worries. 

Emma accepted, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him on top of her as she lay back. 

“All sins can be forgiven when someone loves you,” he said huskily, resting his forehead on hers as a crooked smirk formed against her lips. “Fortunately, I adore you.”

She stroked his jaw. “I love you too,” she said and pecked his mouth gently. They stared at each other. His loving expression helped summer rise under her skin and it hit her as his lip nudged between hers, as her back arched and her toes curled in response to his diving tongue, as her fists tugged on his hair, that she didn’t just want Killian Jones, she needed him. 

“Hold me?” Emma asked, abruptly timid. He brushed a kiss to her forehead and turned when she did, encircling her waist as they adjusted above the cushions. Their legs stretched to the end of the couch and their bare feet grazed until she was slipping hers between his calves. She tucked her head under his chin and pressed herself firmly against his back, reaching behind her for his hook and guiding it to her cheek to nuzzle it as if it were a pillow. His body was her blanket, covering her with his warmth. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, his steady breathing influencing her steady heart. 

“Just for a little bit,” she lied.

“As you wish,” he murmured. 

He was right. A storm was coming, but as they fell asleep to the gusting wind and pounding rain, Emma only clutched to her shelter. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Inspired from the song: Lego House  
> -By: Ed Sheeran
> 
> -Thoughts?


End file.
